Awake and Dreaming
by CatherineGrissom1
Summary: C/G Fluff - UNFINISHED *CHAPTER 3 POSTED* Catherine and Gil share an eventful afternoon...
1. Girl Troubles

Awake and Dreaming  
  
Rating: R   
  
Pairing: Catherine/Gil  
  
Description: C/G fluff. It has no plot whatsoever!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The crime lab was fairly empty that night. Everyone had gone home early   
  
to get ready for the weekend. It was slow. Catherine Willows strode   
  
briskly down the hall to Gil Grissom's office. She knocked once on the   
  
door and a gruff voice answered with a curt "Yes?"  
  
"Gil, I have the results of the labwork done on Jane Doe's blood and..."   
  
she stopped abruptly, trying to hide the smirk that was creeping across   
  
her face. "Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked teasingly. He had a red   
  
stripe across his cheek that matched the stack of papers sitting on his   
  
desk. There was a wet spot smudging the ink on the top piece...something   
  
that looked suspiciously like drool.  
  
"Er..." Gil looked flustered. Catherine was almost shocked. Grissom?   
  
Flustered? He quickly pulled himself together. "Excuse me, Cath, did you   
  
have something you wanted to tell me or shall I just go back to sleep?"   
  
he asked coyly.  
  
"Yeah. We got the blood back from the lab and it seems our mystery vic   
  
had high levels of CO2 in her...blood..." Catherine trailed off when she   
  
noticed the glazed look cloud her coworkers ice blue eyes. "Uh, Gris?   
  
Is something wrong?" she asked, a little concerned. It wasn't like Gil   
  
to lose his concentration like this when there was a case that needed   
  
solving.   
  
"Huh? Did you say something Cath?" he asked, not really meeting her eyes.  
  
"Gil, what's up? You're a total space cadet tonight!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It's just.....no, there's no way I could tell you. You'll only laugh at   
  
me." he replied, dropping his eyes to the floor. Catherine laughed.  
  
"What is it, Gris? Girl trouble?" she joked. Grissom concentrated harder  
  
on the floor, and Catherine could swear a red glow was rising in his cheeks   
  
and tickling his ears. "Oh my God, the apocalypse is here! Gil has girl   
  
problems!" Catherine shrieked with laughter.  
  
"Wanna announce it over the PA? I'm sure it'd be quieter!" hissed Gil,   
  
embarrassed at his current situation.  
  
"Well? Who is it? Wait, I know, it's Sara, isn't it? Oh my God, you   
  
have the hots for Sidle, don't you?" she gasped, feeling a familiar pang   
  
of jealousy in her gut.  
  
"No, for God sakes, no! She's, like, fifteen years younger than me!!   
  
That's just wrong!" he exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"Not Sidle, huh?" said Catherine thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "Well,   
  
who else is there that Gil has romantic interest in?" she said, a comment   
  
made more to herself than Gil. She was hesitant to admit, even to herself,  
  
that this was a very uncomfortable situation for her to be in.   
  
She was used to the feelings she got now whenever she was working in a   
  
close proximity to Gil; a warm feeling spreading from her core out to her   
  
fingertips, a tingly sensation all over her body. For a while she had   
  
tried to convince herself that it was hormones, or some sort of nerve   
  
disorder. The more it happened the more she attempted to dismiss the   
  
feelings for something else. But the feelings became more intense.   
  
She had to learn to hide her passion, or to change it into a passion   
  
for whatever case she was working on. She learned to accept the fact   
  
that she, Catherine Willows, the calm, cool and collected one, was falling   
  
head over heels for him. She felt like dancing whenever he paid her a   
  
compliment. She wanted to pin him to the wall when he got his sexy look;  
  
brow furrowed in concentration, tongue sticking out of the corner of his   
  
mouth, sometimes sliding across his lips to moisten them.   
  
And now, he was about to discuss his feelings for another woman right in   
  
front of her. "OK, spill" she sighed, plopping into the chair across   
  
from him, moving slightly away from a nasty specimen suspended in green   
  
liquid on a shelf behind her.  
  
"You don't give up, do you, Willows?" he sighed resignedly. "Fine. She's  
  
an amazingly gorgeous woman" he began. Catherine nodded, a knot of   
  
jealousy growing inside her. "She's sophisticated, smart and caring.   
  
Very passionate." he said, twiddling his pen through his fingers. "I have   
  
to admit I've had a crush on her for a while now. No, she doesn't know"   
  
he added, to the look on Catherine's face. "No, I doubt she can come close   
  
to fathoming my feelings for her." He leaned forward on his chair, resting  
  
his elbows on the top of his desk and placing his chin in his hands. She   
  
gazed intently into his eyes, her lust growing every second.  
  
"Her hands fascinate me. I love to watch her work. I can't stand being   
  
near her. I feel like I'm going to burst when I'm around her." he said,   
  
blushing again. Catherine had never heard Gil talk like this. She watched  
  
his mouth as he talked, watched his moist red tongue darting back and   
  
forth, wanting to press her lips onto his in an earthshattering kiss. She   
  
shook the thoughts out of her head, scolding herself inwardly.  
  
"So she works here...you work with her..." Catherine summarized, going over  
  
a list of people in her head. There was Sara, but he had already protested  
  
vehemently to that one...countless interns, techies and other lab   
  
rats...Catherine felt very clueless.  
  
"She makes me feel alive" he whispered. Catherine's jealousy was painfully  
  
pulsing, coursing through her veins. She wanted to reach across the table  
  
and grab his shoulders, to yell 'damnit Gil, kiss me'. But she could never  
  
do that. Instead she sat in stony silence.   
  
Gil broke the silence. "So, Cath, queen of the crime lab, don't you know   
  
who it is?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head and replied "No" almost scathingly.  
  
"Well, I told you she's drop dead gorgeous" he said. Catherine's jealousy   
  
raged like an inferno inside her chest. "She has blonde hair, beautiful   
  
hazel eyes..." he continued. Catherine nodded curtly. "She is an amazing  
  
mother..." Catherine felt a surge of excitement as Gil reached across the   
  
desk and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "And she is sitting  
  
right here in front of me" he finished.  
  
"Wha..." Catherine began but was too stunned to finish. Gil stared   
  
intently into her eyes, boring into her very soul. She stared back into   
  
his eyes, fathomless, filled with...was it lust? Desire? Catherine was   
  
sure hers mirrored his.  
  
"I was so afraid, Cath" he said as he stroked her cheek. She couldn't   
  
hold back the sigh that erupted from her throat. "I was afraid I would   
  
never be able to tell you. I took the chance tonight...and I can see it   
  
in your eyes that you feel the same" he said. He ran his finger up her   
  
striking cheekbone and caressed her ear. She sighed again and began to   
  
speak when he pressed his lips to hers, so tenderly. Their lips seemed   
  
to fit together perfectly. She took initiative and deepened the kiss,   
  
prying at the crease of his lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth to   
  
caress his own. She felt like she was in a dream. He pulled her head   
  
closer to his, wrapping his hands in her hair as she undid the top button   
  
on his shirt. He gently pulled her hand away and chuckled at her groan   
  
of frustration.  
  
"Not here, not now." he whispered. Disappointed, she nodded in agreement.  
  
He gazed at her; lips swollen from the kiss, eyes lustily half closed,   
  
shirt crooked on her torso. She straightened it self consciously and   
  
turned to leave. He caught her hand.   
  
"Call me when you get home" 


	2. Phone Tag

Phone Tag  
  
Rating: R   
  
Pairing: Catherine/Gil  
  
Description: C/G fluff. It has no plot whatsoever!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them...  
  
Dedication: To J for giving me the idea and to Kaity for convincing me to take the plunge   
  
and write a fic. Luv ya both!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
He didn't see Catherine the rest of the night. As his shift drew to a close he realised   
  
he'd drifted through the last two hours daydreaming and had gotten absolutely nothing   
  
accomplished. He scolded himself for losing control like he did, but figuratively patted   
  
himself on the back for finally finding the courage to tell Cath how he felt. Even now,   
  
two hours later, as he climbed into his car, he could feel the kiss lingering on his lips.   
  
He wanted her.  
  
He went to check his messages when he got to his townhouse. "You have four new messages"   
  
said the automated voice. The first one was from the library, a computerized woman's voice   
  
telling him 'Entomology: Underworld' was available. The next three were from Catherine.  
  
"Hey, Gil...um, I'm just calling 'cause you told me to...I'm at home, Lindsey's gone to a   
  
friends house for a sleepover...yeah, see yah"  
  
The next one was better: "Gil, I can't stop thinking about you. Call me." Grissom smiled.  
  
She had such a welcoming voice.   
  
The last message was his very favourite. "Grissom, why the hell did you have to get me all   
  
riled up like this then take so damn long to get home? I need to see you."   
  
Just then, the phone rang. He ran to pick it up. "Grissom" he said, his usual greeting.  
  
His heart did a flip flop in his chest when he heard the reply. "Can't you say something   
  
more personal?" demanded the amused voice on the other end. He laughed, partially as an   
  
attempt to steady his voice. "Hey Cath." he replied, loving the way her name rolled off   
  
his tongue.  
  
"Dammit, Gil, you live closer to the lab than I do, why does it take you so bloody long to   
  
get home?" she demanded.  
  
"Truthfully?" he asked. "I was thinking about you so intently that I lost track of time.   
  
I didn't leave until about half and hour after my shift ended." he laughed.  
  
"I was thinking about you to" she said, almost shy. He knew how she felt. All of a   
  
sudden they weren't just friends or colleagues any more. They had taken the huge leap into   
  
an intimate relationship.  
  
"Yeah me too. That kiss..." he trailed off, unable to express what it meant to him.  
  
"I know." she said, and he heard her sigh ever so softly.  
  
"Listen...do you...want to come over?" he asked, hesitantly, suddenly afraid she would   
  
turn him down.  
  
"I would love to" she replied. "I'll be there in an hour."  
  
"See you then" he said as he hung up.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
She didn't know why she was so nervous. She was fidgeting with her hair, trying to get it   
  
just right. She had opted for a ponytail; her hair parted down the side and pulled back   
  
tightly against the back of her head and held in place with a silver clip.   
  
"OK, hair is done" she muttered to herself. "God, what am I going to wear?"   
  
There were so many decisions. Should she go dressed up or casual? Dressed up would mean   
  
she would look like she was ready for a suave date; he might get scared. Dressed down might  
  
mean the opposite; he might be insulted if he didn't think she wanted to look nice for him. Catherine sighed and decided to go for a dressy casual. She chose a form fitting black tank top with spaghetti straps, a beige leather jacket and a pair of beige capris. Dressy enough to look better than she usually did at the lab, but casual enough to make it look like she was just visiting, and not expecting something to happen.  
  
The truth was she was desperate for him. She wanted to throw him down and make passionate   
  
love to him. She wanted him all to herself. But then, she thought, what happens if we   
  
break up? What if we ruin our friendship? Our work relationship will be in tatters.   
  
She was thinking of this when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Hey" came Gil's voice on the other end. Catherine tensed a bit. Was he calling it off?   
  
"I was just calling to ask you whether you were having...second thoughts about this?"   
  
Catherine winced. She had conflicting feelings. She so badly wanted him, but at the same   
  
time she was paralysed with fear about losing their close friendship they had shared for so   
  
long. "I kind of am" she admitted. "I really, really badly want this to happen, but what   
  
if it doesn't work out? Our friendship could be ruined." she said sadly.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing" he sighed. She felt like crying. "But then I thought of   
  
something." he said. "We've known eachother for a long time. I know all about you, and   
  
you know all about me. It's almost like we've been dating for ten years." he said.   
  
  
  
"What are you saying, Gil?" asked Catherine.  
  
"I want you so badly I can barely breath" he whispered. Catherine shuddered, a bolt of   
  
electricity shooting up her back.  
  
"God, Gil, I feel the same way." she breathed.  
  
"Please come over, Cath. I don't think I could stand it if you didn't." he finished.  
  
"I'll be there in ten minutes" she replied as she hung up the phone. 


	3. Your Body is a Wonderland

Your Body is a Wonderland  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Catherine/Gil  
  
Description: C/G fluff. It has no plot whatsoever!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
She was amazed that she didn't get about ten speeding tickets on the way to Gil's house.   
  
She pulled up in front of his townhouse, breathless with anticipation. She got out of the  
  
car and jogged up his walk, the heels of her sandals clicking on the pavement. She knocked   
  
once on the door and waited.   
  
He opened the door and stared at her, marvelling at how gorgeous she was. Catherine was  
  
too impatient and wasted no time pressing herself against him, locking her lips to his in   
  
a fiery kiss. They stumbled backwards through the doorway and Catherine kicked the door   
  
shut behind her. He deepened the kiss, grabbing the back of her neck. She dropped her   
  
purse and keys on the table in the front hall as he steered her towards the couch in the   
  
living room. They broke their kiss as they sat down on the couch.  
  
"You are so beautiful" he whispered, as she ran her fingers through his salt and pepper   
  
hair.  
  
We've got the afternoon  
  
you've got this room for two  
  
one thing I've left to do  
  
discover me discovering you  
  
She kissed him again, quickly, tenderly, then with building passion. He opened his mouth   
  
to her tongue, and she relished in the feel of his mouth entwined with hers. She slid her   
  
hand down his neck and undid the three buttons on his navy polo shirt. This time, he didn't  
  
have to stop her. She ran her hands through the hair on his chest, adoring the feel of his   
  
muscular chest under her hands. He sighed as she massaged his tongue with hers. They   
  
broke the kiss so she could slide the shirt up over his head. She drank in his body; his   
  
blue eyes filled with desire, his kiss-swollen lips, his chest heaving.  
  
"My, my, Grissom. Aren't you a dashing man" commented Catherine.  
  
"You are far too overdressed." said Gil, walking over to her and placing a kiss on her   
  
forehead.   
  
He kissed down her neck as he slid her jacket over her shoulders. She moaned as he kissed   
  
his way down her bare arm, finally stopping after he placed soft kisses on her fingertips.   
  
He looked in her eyes as he placed his hand on the bottom of her shirt. She nodded,   
  
smiling, and he slid the shirt over her head, revealing a black lace bra, her rosy breasts   
  
peeking over the top. He sighed in appreciation.  
  
one mile to every inch of  
  
your skin like porcelain  
  
one pair of candy lips  
  
and your bubblegum tongue  
  
He claimed her lips again, and he felt her sigh into his mouth as he massaged her through   
  
the lace of her bra. He reached behind her back and fumbled with the clasp, his hands   
  
inexperienced. Catherine smiled to herself and reached around her back, taking his hands   
  
and guiding them. It came undone, and he slid his fingers up her back and under the straps,  
  
sliding it down and off.   
  
"Catherine, you are amazing" he said, gazing at her with no shame. She was used to guys   
  
ogling at her, but this was different. He was appreciating her whole, not just her boobs   
  
or her dancing.   
  
She gasped as he gingerly massaged her breasts, rubbing her nipples experimentally with his  
  
thumbs. She arched her back out to meet his touch and failed to suppress the moan that   
  
escaped her lips. He smiled, unaware of just how much he was arousing her. She reached   
  
between them and tugged at his belt, undoing the button on his pants and sliding the zipper   
  
down.   
  
"Stand up" she said, and he did. She slid his pants down his legs and gazed at the tent   
  
in his plaid boxers, evidence of his desire. He glanced down and blushed, ashamed.  
  
"Sorry" he mumbled. Catherine was surprised.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"It's just....embarrassing, that's all. It's been a long time..." he trailed off.  
  
"Don't be ashamed. I'm feeling the same way" she whispered, guiding her hands to the clasp   
  
of her pants. He gently undid them, and her pants slid down her legs, revealing that she   
  
wasn't wearing any panties. Gil raised his eyebrow and looked at her. She smiled a winning   
  
smile and guided his hand between her legs.  
  
"See? I feel the same" she said, then moaned as he ran his finger over her clit. She   
  
wanted him to keep rubbing but used every ounce of her willpower to push his hand away.   
  
He looked puzzled, nervous. She grabbed his hand and led him into his bedroom and laid   
  
herself down on his bed, pulling him on top of her. He smiled.  
  
cause if you want love   
  
we'll make it  
  
swim in a deep sea of blankets  
  
take all your big plans   
  
and break 'em  
  
this is bound to be awhile  
  
She gasped as he slid a finger into her. Her hips involuntarily lifted off the bed and she   
  
pushed herself into his hand. He continued to play with her, teasing her to the brink and   
  
then pulling her back from the edge. Finally she cried out in ecstasy, shuddering with   
  
release. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and stared into his.   
  
"Welcome back, beautiful" he whispered, pushing sweaty strands of hair out of her face.   
  
She smiled up at him.  
  
something about the way the hair falls in your face  
  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillow case  
  
you tell me where to go though I might leave to find it  
  
I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it  
  
"That was...unreal" she breathed. "But you didn't get your turn, did you?" she grinned,   
  
sliding her hand down his stomach and gently grabbing his erection through his boxers.   
  
He closed his eyes and his tongue darted out and moistened his lips.   
  
Catherine flipped him down on the mattress and grinded her hips against his. He let out a  
  
moan as she slid down his body and pulled his boxers off. She smiled as his hard on sprang   
  
up and took it in her hands, massaging it. Gil bucked his hips up into her hand and moaned   
  
again. She tenderly kissed the head before licking it's entire length.  
  
your body is a wonderland  
  
your body is a wonder I'll use my hands  
  
your body is a wonderland  
  
"Cath, stop..." he pleaded. "I want to come inside you" She obliged. She wanted him inside  
  
her more than anything. She slid down his body and guided him into her. It felt better   
  
than either of them could dream of. She rocked her hips faster and faster to the rhythm of   
  
their growing frenzy.  
  
With a grunt, Gil came, calling out Catherine's name, spilling his warmth into her. She   
  
followed quickly.  
  
"God Gil" she groaned.  
  
Their movements slowed, and stopped. Catherine collapsed on top of Gil, and he wrapped his   
  
arms around her. She smiled as he pulled the covers over them both and drifted into a   
  
peaceful sleep, snuggled with the man she knew she loved.  
  
END 


End file.
